


母债子偿

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Relationships: Alyn Velaryon/Aegon III Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	母债子偿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylviaShan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaShan/gifts).



“科利斯伯爵的过世令人悲伤，也请你节哀。”

少年国王对他说着冠冕堂皇的安慰话。他的最后一个亲人与世长辞在红堡里，遗体陈列于曾站满满朝文武的长厅，铁王座的阶梯下，极尽哀荣地在此停尸七日，作为他传奇一生的终点之一。

科里斯伯爵给埃林留下一大笔遗产，船只、土地、城堡，甚至在朝廷的地位，他当然要向国王索要他的摄政之位，难道瓦列利安家族为了蕾妮拉和她仅存的血脉付出的所有还不值得摄政团一席之地吗？

“坐在那张铁椅子的感觉如何？”你疯狂的母亲和自负的舅舅要是知道是你坐稳了那张朝思暮想的铁王座，在七层地狱之下也会厮杀不休。

伊耿嗅到这问题中的敌意，“我不知道。”他说。

“你不喜欢吗？”埃林不打算放过如今的国王，“你的亲生父母为此费尽终生心力，为了给你铺路。”

“我没有资格坐享其成。”伊耿抬头看看长阶上的铁王座，“我不喜欢。”

埃林惊讶于小国王不假思索的回答。他几岁了？十三、十四？在蕾妮拉的疯狂耳濡目染之下的孩子对七大王国有强烈的欲望理所应当，他怎会不是个虚荣骄傲的怪物？他总有一天会是，铁王座是他的，权力的味道会让他不知不觉地沉醉，马屁精的花言巧语则叫他失去分辨的能力。现在不过是被短暂的痛苦淹没，待他从他那点悲伤里走出来，就会露出他本来的面目。

“你没有资格……”埃林碰上伊耿朴素的金王冠，“以后你就不会这样认为了。”

伊耿不置可否，沉默地转过身去，似乎要不辞而别。

“你多大了？”埃林忽然问道。

“十二岁。”

十二岁。他那时候还在船壳镇，和母亲，还有亚当在一起。他们还没有应召驭龙，亚当和他还在船舱里分享同一张床，亚当总是会迁就他睡觉时不安分的动作，他们在露天甲板上习武时纵声大笑，每收获一条船的时候，他们都为船的新名字进行甜蜜的争吵。直到他们被冠以瓦列利安的姓氏，亚当成功地获得了一条龙。因为那条龙，他却成为了蕾妮拉恶意中伤的对象。埃林的一腔恨意应冲着蕾妮拉发泄，可蕾妮拉早已尸骨无存，若是对君临抱有同样的恨，太多人都是无辜。而伊耿是唯一还能接受他恨与愤怒的人，他身上流着蕾妮拉的血，坐拥亚当为之殒命的城市，科利斯离世之时也是在他的皇宫里。

除了伊耿，他还能找谁去？埃林自背后抓住他的肩膀，踢中膝窝，伊耿跪在地上，“你想叫人来吗？”埃林走到他身前，想着刚才伊耿坦然地说出他自觉不配坐上王座的样子，“猜猜看，他们会保护你，还是背叛你？”

当那颗戴着王冠的脑袋被摁着埋进年长者的胯间时，伊耿的毫无反应让埃林觉得他对这事情意味着什么都不太清楚。这孩子分明不傻，能思考会说话。埃林抓着伊耿的银发向后扯，叫他抬起头来。

“知道你要做什么吗？”

“口交。”

埃林笑着拍了拍伊耿的脸，“谁教你的？”

“舅舅。”

男人的阴茎塞进十岁男孩的嘴里，而且那男人还是男孩的血亲，这是个不太光彩的事。埃林初次品尝性事滋味的时候也不比他大多少，同样是血亲，但比他自愿得多。埃林两根手指探进伊耿的嘴里，“让我看看他把你教的怎么样。”

事实证明男孩从他的舅舅那里学得非常糟糕，埃林为他拙劣的口活感叹那个男人竟然没把他的舌头割下来，大概是因为伊耿好歹知道如何不让牙齿扰了兴致，埃林曾经为这个交了不少学费，想来他在学会用舌头取悦他的舅舅时定也付出了巨大的代价。戴着王冠的男人用手掐着男孩的脸颊，用他的鸡巴堵住男孩的嘴，男孩是他的俘虏玩具，随便一个差错都是忤逆。他当时哭了吗，埃林看着伊耿，顺从的仿佛心甘情愿，男人用什么把他教成这样？殴打、威胁、逼迫？还是他本就喜欢别人用东西插进他的嘴里？这个想法并非无因无据，毕竟他的生父生母都不是什么洁身自好的人，淫荡无度在他的血液中流淌。

手指的主人厌倦了无趣乏味的舔弄，毫无预兆地顺着湿滑的舌面直捣进喉咙，引起一声干呕，伊耿的眼睛因此湿润。埃林抽出手指，把满手口水涂在伊耿的脸上，像拎着鸡仔似的拎他往铁王座的台阶上走去。

“他在铁王座上操过你吗？”

“你放开我。”伊耿好像才明白自己的处境，挣脱起埃林的钳制。埃林轻易地擒住他的双腕压在他的身后，像押送囚犯上刑场似的把他往那张铁椅子上带。“他在铁王座上操过你吗？”埃林重复了他的问题。

“没有。”伊耿利落地回答，“放开我，我可以让你留在红堡，你可以当摄政……”

“小家伙，你用我本来就该有的东西当筹码？”埃林带着他走到铁王座前，按着他的肩头叫他坐上去。反抗到底是一场徒劳，埃林的力气比他大得多，伊耿的双手被死死地摁在两边，一根尖锐的倒刺划破他的衣袖直刺进肉里，埃林看到流出的血染透袖口才松开力道，抓起他的手看了看出血的伤口，刻薄地嘲讽：“小心点，你可不想和梅葛一个下场吧。”

埃林褪下长裤，抓着伊耿淌血的手覆在他尺寸相当可观的性器上，“我要用它喂你，兴奋吗？”

“科利斯伯爵尸骨未寒，你在他遗体之前行叛国罪冒犯七神。”

“七神若是有心聆听，就不会让龙存在。”

伊耿被这话噎住，不再期望埃林放过他。他的裤子被脱到膝弯，双腿被分开，埃林用手指挤进洞里试了一试，“你干得像个老寡妇。”他退出那窄小的肉道，评价道。伊耿只觉得不适，似乎还带着隐隐约约胀起来的排斥感。埃林又想起伊耿受伤的手，狠狠地掐住他已不再流血的伤口逼出一股鲜红。就着血作润滑，他终于捅进一根手指。

被剐下肉一样的痛，伊耿踢向埃林，“不要。”他尽力说得像命令而不是乞求，“放过我。”他失去了命令的力量，“你要什么都行。”瓦列利安和他有什么血海深仇？他那么信任科利斯伯爵，虽然他不知道如何表现出信任的样子，但他真的算是把科利斯伯爵看作他的亲人。为什么伯爵的继承人却这样对他？

“我就要这个，你必须给我爽。”埃林忽视伊耿踢蹬的小腿，拔出手指，扶着胯下巨屌抵上小国王的入口，“你欠我多少，问你妈妈去。”他边说边插进伊耿的身体里，还是那么干，该多挤点血的，这小子紧的好像要夹断他的命根子，埃林一巴掌扇到伊耿的屁股上，“放松一点，如果你不想让学士脱了你的裤子来治疗。”伊耿回以低声抽泣，却没有按他要求的去做，埃林被他的声音激得烦躁，他把伊耿往铁椅背上推去，抬起他的腰方便他进得舒服一些。

这并没有让他的体验变好多少，“坐过铁王座的屁股还不如几个铜板就能买到的妓女的好。”埃林在伊耿干涩的洞里抽插着骂道。伊耿感到有几根倒刺在扎他的背，他的外衣肯定被刺破了，说不定背上已经在流血，但都没有埃林带给他的那么疼，埃林把他生生撕开，还嘲笑他不如妓女。

放过我。他希望自己能开口乞求。他感觉很不好，再这样下去他不仅会颜面尽失，而且再也不想来到这里面对他的臣民。疼痛之外他感到酸胀，他发誓以后再也不会在外出前喝水。那种欲望强烈得可怕，他难受地蹭着伤口试图分散自己的注意力。他甚至配合着埃林的攻势，放松身体，让他感到爽，让他爽完就好了，快结束吧。埃林每一次都顶到令他害怕的深度，他不想让自己受伤，想到被学士脱了裤子检查的场面，他恨不得死掉。

“你要证明自己好过妓女吗？”

伊耿想向他怒吼，想推开他逃跑，想命人把他投入大牢，但他还是选择了沉默，祈祷埃林不要发现他的不对劲。但是事与愿违，埃林的手触到他的男根，“有感觉了是吗？小婊子？”伊耿闭上眼睛，“来看看，你多喜欢我的鸡巴。”不要碰它，伊耿咬着牙紧闭双眼，安慰自己撑过去就是了。

或许是伊耿的颤抖和面色难耐的潮红引起了埃林的注意，埃林隔着上衣压住伊耿的小腹，“有多想？”伊耿几乎要朝他大喊大叫。“等我爽完以后再尿。”埃林见他没有干脆地回答，一锤定音。

伊耿抓着铁王座的短刺，如果能有一把刀在我手里就好了。他闭着眼，那根肉棒变得越来越大越长，好像要把他对半捅穿。要等被他撕裂，是吗？他眼前好像浮现一个身影，一条长矛，那人被长矛刺穿，他细想了好一阵才反应过来那个身影是海伦娜王后，她坠下高楼，死在长矛上。跳下高楼之后还会有意识吗？被长矛刺穿喉咙的时候还会感受到疼吗？伊耿迷迷糊糊地想。

伊耿睁开眼睛的时候看到埃林拔出阴茎，对着他的脸，伊耿恍惚地张开嘴，以为埃林要他给他口出来，迎接他的却是一股白浊，溅在他的头发上，洒在他脸上，一部分还射进他的嘴里。“尿啊，你不是想尿吗？”埃林用鸡巴扇了扇他的脸。

生理反应比意识更快，他听到水流声，尿液从他的阴茎端冒出来，热乎乎的，淌过他的腿，打湿他的裤子，滴在地板上。他想停下来，但是怎么可能，水流越冒越快，一股股地释放出去，他应该感到舒适，但埃林的注视让他羞耻得头昏脑胀，他想说什么，过于激烈的情绪变化让他失语，嗓子哑得只能发出无意义的声调。最后，他没有闭上眼睛，视野却模糊地黑去，他只记得他走向埃林瓦列利安时的致哀。


End file.
